ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Cybertron Siege
Transformers: Cybertron Siege is an animated television series based on Hasbro's popular toy line. It is schedule to premiere on The Hub September 2018. Reruns are planned to air on Cartoon Network sometime in 2019. Its most likely more similar to Transformers Prime: The Series meets "The Transformers" G1 TV sereis franchise. It's also a sequel series to Transformers: Ultimatum. Premise Revelations For more information Autobots Main *Optimus Prime - The Courageous Leader of the Autobots. Transforms into a Red and Blue Long-nose Semi-Trailer Truck, and later, a Red and Blue Fire Truck. **Orion Pax **Rollar *Bumblebee *Ironhide *Sideswipe *Ratchet *Jazz *Bulkhead *Cilffjumper *Skids *Heatwave *Hound *Jetfire *Sentinel Prime Elite Guard *Ultra Magnus *Perceptor *Mirage *Blurr *Leadfoot *Wheeljack *Brawn *Seaspray *Topspin *Twin Twist *Kup *Prowl *Windcharger *Omega Superme *Metroplex *Tomahawk *Breakaway *Stratosphere Team Rodimus *Rodimus Minor *Hot Shot *Crosswise *Inferno *Red Alert The Wreckers *Springer *Warpath *Roadbuster *Fallback *Downshift Female Autobots *Elita-1 *Shadow Strike *Arcee *Firestar *Flareup *Moonracer *Override *Chromia *Minerva *Botanica Aerialbots *Silverbolt *Air Raid *Fireflight *Skydive *Slingshot * Superion Dinobots *Grimlock *Snarl *Slag *Sludge *Swoop *Slugfest *DinoKing Decepticons Main *Megatron / Galvatron **D-16 **Igor *Space Case *Ransack *Crumplezone *Sideways *Cyclonus *Barricade *Tankor *Shockwave *Soundwave **Rumble **Frenzy **Laserbeak **Ratbat *Ramjet *Tarantulas Cybertron Based Decepticons *Sonar *Skyquake *Wreckage *Dirge *Scourge *Thrust *Grindor *Piranhacon *Thunderwing *Thundercracker *Skywarp *Biltzwing *Trypticon *Sunstorm *Triggerhappy The Masters of Deception *Starscream *Slipstream *Blackout **Scorponok *Hailstorm *Terradive *Bonecrusher *Breakdown *Crankcase **Crowabar **Hatchet Science Division *Obsidian *Jet Storm *Razorclaw *Snow cat *Skyfall *Lockdown *Nemisis Prime The Dreads *Dreadwing *Runamuck *RunAbout *Reverb *Run-over Prison Guard *Skull-grin *Sky Shadow *Knock out *Overcast *Buzz-saw Combaticons *Onslaught *Swindle *Vortex *Blast off *Brawl *Bruticus Constructicons *Scrapper *Mixmaster *Long Haul *Rampage *Hightower *Demolisher *Devastator Female Decepticons *Roulette *Fracture *Blackarachnia *Strika *Thunderblast *Flamewar *Motherbrain *Flatline *Airazor Humans Autobot Allies *Alan Rosen *Jamie Andru *Mikaela Banes *Tricia Marston *Serena Spencer *Major Reynolds *Dr. Francis Marston *Bruce Brazos *Col. William Lennox *Lt. Robert Epps *News Reporter Richard "Ryder" Spencer *Solomon Kane *Agent William "Bill" Fowler Decepticon Allies *Dylan Gould (Secretly) *Dr. Llewelyn Mason *Congressman Simon Fell *Dr. Jaques Bougainville Duvall *Wallace Weaver *Alexi Voshlod (Secretly) *Jerry "Deep" Wang (Secretly) *Agent Silas *Old Snake *Dr. Arkeville *Col. Wolfgang "Scarface" Falsworth *Mr. Big The Orginal 13 Transformers, Leader's Predecessors, and Gods *Primus *Beast Prime *Sentinel Maximus *Nova Prime *Omega Prime *Amalgamous Prime *Zeta Prime *Alchemist Prime *Vector Prime *Beta Prime *Nexus Prime *Primon *Solus Prime *Prima *The Leige Maximo *King Atlas *Alpha Trion *Guardian Prime *Megatronus Prime/The Fallen *Mini-Con Prime *Shockrat *Unicron Voice Cast *Kevin Conroy - Optimus Prime **Lex Lang - Orion Pax *Neil Patrick Harris - Bumblebee *Diedrich Bader - Ironhide *Nolan North - Sideswipe *Robert Foxworth - Ratchet *Darius McCrary - Jazz *Kevin Michael Richardson - Bulkhead *Nathan Fillion - Cilffjumper *Tom Kenny - Skids *Brian Bloom - Hound *Jason C. Miller - Rollar *Troy Baker - Jetfire *Steven Blum - Heatwave *John DiMaggio/Peter Cullen - Sentinel Prime *Xander Berkeley - Ultra Magnus *Wallace Langham - Perceptor *James Remar - Mirage *Roger Rose - Blurr *James Horan - Leadfoot *John DiMaggio - Wheeljack *Chris Cox - Brawn *Brian George - Seaspray *Bill Fagerbakke - Topspin *Tom Kenny - Twin Twist *Edward Asner - Kup *Alan Tudyk - Prowl *Mark Hamill - Windcharger, Omega Superme *Lex Lang - Metroplex, Tomahawk *Dave Fennoy - Breakaway *Dwight Schultz - Stratosphere *Neal McDonough - Rodimus Minor *James Arnold Taylor - Hot Shot *Phil Morris - Crosswise *Michael Leon-Wooley - Inferno *Mark Hamill - Red Alert *Brian Bloom - Springer *Carlos Alazaraqi - Warpath *Clancy Brown - Roadbuster *Robin Atkin Downes - Fallback *Philip Proctor - Downshift *April Stewart - Elita-1 *Vicki Lewis - Shadow Strike *Grey DeLisle - Arcee *Vanessa Marshall - Firestar *Jennifer Hale - Flareup *Gwendoline Yeo - Moonracer *Susan Eisenberg - Override *Tricia Helfer - Chromia *Julianne Grossman - Minerva *Kari Wahlgren - Botanica *Rick D. Wasserman - Silverbolt *Nolan North - Air Raid *Brian Bloom - Fireflight *James Horan - Skydive *Chris Cox - Slingshot *Brian George - Superion *John DiMaggio - Grimlock *Mark Hamill - Sludge *Gary Anthony Williams - Slag, Dinoking *Nolan North - Slugfest *Diedrich Bader - Snarl *John Kassir - Swoop *Clancy Brown - Megatron / Galvatron **Robin Atkin Downes - D-16 *Peter Jessop - Space Case *Dana Snyder - Ransack, Rumble *Mark Hamill - Crumplezone *John DiMaggio - Sideways, Cyclonus *Diedrich Bader - Barricade, Ravage *Gary Anthony Williams - Tankor *Richard McGonagle - Shockwave *Reno Wilson - Frenzy *Jonathan Adams - Soundwave *Keith Szarabajka - Laserbeak *David Sobolov - Ratbat *Arnim Shimmerman - Ramjet *Dwight Schultz - Igor *John Kassir - Tarantulas *James Horan - Sonar *Dwight Schultz - Skyquake *Scott Cleverdon - Wreckage, Dirge *Miguel Ferrer - Scourge, Thrust *David Sobolov - Grindor *Kevin Michael Richardson - Piranhacon *Michael T. Wiess - Thunderwing *Graham McTavish - Thundercracker *Larry Cedar - Skywarp *Brian Bloom - Biltzwing, Bludgeon *John DiMaggio - Trypticon *Philip Proctor - Sunstorm *John Kassir - Triggerhappy *Gary Anthony Williams - Starscream *Oliva D'abo - Slipstream *J.B. Blanc - Blackout *Michael T. Wiess - Scorponok *Robin Atkin Downes - Hailstorm, Terradive *Henry Rollins - Bonecrusher *George Newbern - Breakdown *James Arnold Taylor - Crankcase *Keith Szarabajka - Crowabar *Diedrich Bader - Hatchet *Rene Auberjonois - Obsidian *Phil Morris - Jet Storm *Lance Henriksen - Razorclaw *Mark Hamill - Snow cat *John Kassir - Skyfall *Danny Trejo - Lockdown *Diedrich Bader - Nemisis Prime *Jeffrey Combs - Dreadwing *J.B. Blanc - Runamuck *James C. Mathis III - RunAbout *Nolan North - Reverb *Gary Anthony Williams - Run-over *Wade Williams - Skull-grin *George Newbern - Sky Shadow *Phil LaMarr - Knock Out *Nicholas Guest - Overcast *Dana Snyder - Buzz-saw *Dave Fennoy - Onslaught *Carlos Alazaraqi - Swindle *Robin Atkin Downes - Vortex *John Kassir - Blast Off *Earl Boen - Brawl, Bruticus *Tom Kenny - Scrapper *Nolan North - Mixmaster *Diedrich Bader - Long Haul *Kevin Michael Richardson - Rampage *J.B. Blanc - Hightower *Gary Anthony Williams - Demolisher *John DiMaggio - Devastator *Vicki Lewis - Roulette *Hynden Walch - Fracture *Gina Torres - Blackarachnia *Gwendoline Yeo - Strika *Kari Wahlgren - Thunderblast *Nika Futterman - Flamewar *Edward Asner - Motherbrain *Jennifer Hale - Flatline *Vannesa Marshall - Airazor *John DiMaggio - Primus, Beast Prime *Mark Hamill - Sentinel Maximus *James Horan - Nova Prime *Miguel Ferrer - Omega Prime *Larry Cedar - Amalgamous Prime *Nolan North - Zeta Prime *Clive Revill - Alchemist Prime *Robin Atkin Downes - Vector Prime *Michael York - Beta Prime *Kevin Michael Richardson - Nexus Prime, Primon *Gabrille Carteris - Solus Prime *Rick D. Wasserman - Prima *Wade Williams - The Leige Maximo *Dave Fennoy - King Atlas *Richard McGonagle - Alpha Trion *Steven Blum - Guardian Prime *James Arnold Taylor - Megatronus Prime/The Fallen, Mini-Con Prime *Clancy Brown - Shockrat, Unicron *Will Friedle - Alan Rosen *Steven Blum - Jamie Andru *Vannesa Marshall - Mikaela Banes *Grey DeLisle - Tricia Marston *Kari Wahlgren - Serena Spencer *Nolan North - Major Reynolds *David Kaye - Dr. Francis Marston *Jim Cummings - Bruce Brazos *John DiMaggio - Col. William Lennox *Greg Eagles - Lt. Robert Epps *Tom Kenny - News Reporter Richard "Ryder" Spencer *Tim Russ - Solomon Kane *Ernie Hudson - Agent William "Bill" Fowler *Rick D. Wasserman - Dylan Gould *Philip Proctor - Dr. Llewelyn Mason *James Horan - Congressman Simon Fell *Tom Kane - Dr. Jaques Bougainville Duvall *Dave Fennoy - Wallace Weaver *Robin Atkin Downes - Alexi Voshlod *James Sie - Jerry "Deep" Wang *Keith Szarabajka - Agent Silas *John Kassir - Old Snake *Dwight Schultz - Dr. Arkeville *Arnim Shimmerman - Col. Wolfgang "Scarface" Falsworth *Adrian Pasdar - Mr. Big CREW: Andrea Romano - Casting and Voice Director EPISODES: Season 1 ENGLISH OPENING AND ENDING SEASONS 1-3 "More than meets the eye" by ??? "More than meets the eye"(instrumental) by ??? LATIN AMERICAN SPANISH OPENING AND ENDING SEASON 1-3 JAPANESE OPENING AND ENDING SEASONS 1-2 *"Mezase! Optimus Prime" by Eizo Japan (opening) *"Transformers" by Hironobu Kageyama (ending) JAPANESE OPENING AND ENDING SEASON 3 DVD RELEASE: BLU-RAY RELEASES: COMICS: VIDEO GAMES: BROADCASTING COMPANIES: *Cartoon Network(U.S.A.) *The Hub(U.S.A.) *Cartoon Network(Latin America) DISTRIBUBED BY: RATINGS: Category:Transformers series Category:Movies Category:Action Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hub Shows Category:Animation Category:Cartoon Network shows